Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell?
|image = |kanji = 巨大砲弾で中央突破? |romaji = Kyodai hōdan de chūō toppa? |episodenumber = 25 |chapters = Chapter 83, Chapter 84, Chapter 85 |arc = Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc |previousepisode = Assemble! The Gotei 13 |nextepisode = Formation! The Worst Tag |japair = March 29, 2005 |engair = March 3, 2007 |opening = *~Asterisk~ |ending = Thank You! }} is the twenty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends enter the Seireitei. Summary approaches a sleeping Ichigo Kurosaki.]] In the dojo of the Shiba Clan house, as Kūkaku Shiba berates Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba for Ichigo damaging her house by losing focus while using the Reishūkaku, a smiling Orihime Inoue is surprised to see Yoruichi Shihōin standing nearby. Yoruichi approaches a snoring Ichigo and notes that he has learned to create a cannonball, and when Ganju wonders what is wrong with him, Yoruichi assures the others that Ichigo is merely sleeping before instructing Orihime, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado to sit down, which they are left confused by. intently reads the contents of a scroll.]] After observing that they do not have much time left even though Ichigo is asleep, Yoruichi begins to explain what the Ryoka can expect within the Seireitei, only to suddenly start screaming in pain. Some time later, while Ganju intently reads the contents of a scroll out loud, Ichigo continues to sleep with his hand outstretched in a fist, where he suddenly wakes up while thinking of catnip, to his considerable bewilderment. When Ichigo wonders what he was dreaming about, Ganju questions how he is supposed to know this, and as Ichigo inquires why he is sleeping here and if he slept well, an annoyed Ganju reiterates that he does not know. Upon being asked what he is reading, Ganju asserts that it is none of Ichigo's business and tells him to get lost. As Ichigo is left angry by this, Uryū opens the door to the dojo and observes that Ichigo is awake before informing him that it is time to leave, to Ichigo's surprise. Outside, Yoruichi stands with a bent tail in front of the Kakaku Taihō with Kūkaku, Koganehiko, and Shiroganehiko while inquiring if all the Ryoka are here, which they confirm. However, Ichigo points out that Yoruichi's tail looks like a flexible toothbrush, shocking his friends. Glowing with Reiatsu, a furious Yoruichi demands to know if he has a problem with this, leading a stunned Ichigo to meekly claim that it is still beautiful as always. Uryū reveals that Ichigo himself is responsible for this, and as Ichigo expresses confusion, Uryū recounts how he grabbed Yoruichi's tail while sleeping and it took Uryū, Orihime, and Sado to free Yoruichi from his grasp. Tearfully looking at Ichigo in annoyance, Yoruichi expresses dismay over the ruin of the beautiful tail Yoruichi felt such pride over and walks away as Uryū advises Ichigo to avoid the subject. Upon being asked by Kūkaku where Ganju is, Ichigo admits that he does not know and informs Kūkaku that he was reading something in the dojo prior. Suddenly, Ganju tells those assembled to wait and appears before them, out of breath and dressed in a new outfit, while declaring that the hero always arrives last. When Ichigo questions what his outfit is meant to be, Ganju explains that it is his battle costume and preemptively refuses to lend it to Ichigo no matter how much he begs. Ichigo wonders what the point of such a costume is when Ganju is just seeing them off, only for a solemn Ganju to walk forward and confront him before revealing that a Shinigami killed his brother, Kaien Shiba. .]] With Ichigo and his friends shocked to hear this, Kūkaku angrily begins to berate Ganju, who leaves her surprised by telling her to shut up and listen. Ganju details how Kaien was special because he made it through the Shin'ō Academy on his first try and had spiritual powers strong enough to qualify him for the position of Lieutenant within the Gotei 13, which consisted of him finishing a six-year curriculum in one year and becoming a Lieutenant five years after that. However, Ganju asserts that he was betrayed and killed by the Shinigami whom he considered his friends, and with Ichigo listening silently, Ganju concedes he cannot remember all the details due to being a child. listens to his speech from behind a corner.]] Stating that he specifically remembers two faces, Ganju recalls that the Shinigami who dragged his dying brother to their house had the face of the devil and Kaien himself looked happy when he thanked that Shinigami before dying. As he reveals that he still does not know why Kaien did this and looked so happy, Ganju asserts that he knows Kaien did not blame or hate Shinigami while Taichi Miyamoto, watching from behind the corner of the house with the rest of Ganju's Gang, admits that he did not know Ganju had such a painful experience. After demanding to know why Kaien did not hate Shinigami and continued to trust them, Ganju grabs Ichigo by the collar. cry over Ganju's growth.]] Ganju asserts that Ichigo is not like the other Shinigami and explains that he has a feeling that he might discover something if he goes with the Ryoka. With Ganju declaring that he is going to help Ichigo for this reason and go as far as possible in order to learn what Shinigami are really like, his gang, Koganehiko, and Shiroganehiko are left in tears over his speech and growth while a smiling Kūkaku merely notes that he has made up his mind. Having been released by Ganju, Ichigo grabs his collar in turn and observes that they are working together now, to Ganju's amusement. Afterwards, Yoruichi asks Ichigo and his friends if they are ready for the cannonball. .]] After confirming this alongside his friends, Ichigo realizes something and inquires if Yoruichi can use the '''Reishūkaku he is holding as well, prompting Yoruichi to decide to try it. Though Uryū is perplexed by the idea of this being Yoruichi's first time, Yoruichi tells Ichigo to set the Reishūkaku down on the ground, which he does, and stands on top of it before easily generating a perfectly spherical barrier, to the astonishment of Ichigo and his friends. As Yoruichi states that this is as easy as breathing in and out, Orihime claps and points out how long it took them to due it, but Ichigo is left on his hands and knees in despair as Yoruichi mocks how comparatively hard it is for him. Meanwhile, Kūkaku asks Ganju if he was able to master it, and when Ganju admits that this is only somewhat true while hopping up onto the platform, Kūkaku decides to use the Flower Crane Archery Second Style and inquires if Ganju can handle it, which he affirms. After staring at him for a second, Kūkaku smiles and tells him to not run off in the middle of the operation before asserting that he needs to put his life on the line if he is going, prompting Ganju to acknowledge this. Kūkaku turns to face the Ryoka and questions if they are ready because there will be no more delays before slamming her hand against the side of the Kakaku Taihō. After the Ryoka enter the Kakaku Taihō at her command, Kūkaku begins drawing a circle around the base of the cannon with a large brush and explains that their signal to begin the launching ceremony will be the sun, which will rise soon. Upon finishing the circle, Kūkaku tosses the brush behind her while inside the Kakaku Taihō, Yoruichi tells the Ryoka that they need to stick together once they enter the Seireitei and run away from any captains they encounter because their only goal is to save Rukia Kuchiki before cautioning them against taking any unnecessary risks. As Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko stand behind Kūkaku, the sun begins to shine over the trees. Drawing the sword on her back, Kūkaku kneels and embeds it into the platform as she begins chanting an incantation. Upon being told by Yoruichi to pool their Reiryoku because the launch is beginning, the Ryoka infuse the Reishūkaku with their collective Reiryoku and form a barrier around all five of them. Outside, with Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko assisting, Kūkaku walks forward and continues chanting the incantation while removing the bandage from her head, which wraps itself around her left arm as it ignites. Kūkaku slams her fist into the circle, causing the flame to leave her arm and split as it runs along the length of the circle in both directions. With the flame returning to her arm upon completing its two circuits and running up the length of the Kakaku Taihō, which has its restraints broken in the process, Kūkaku completes the incantation for the Flower Crane Archery Second Style, Kagizaki, as the Kakaku Taihō fires the cannonball containing the Ryoka high into the air in a plume of smoke. As Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko congratulate her on her success, Kūkaku pulls her sword out of the platform and emotionally tells Ganju to be careful. High in the sky above, Ichigo stares in shock alongside his friends at the distant ground below before noting that the jolt was not as bad as he expected. However, Ganju merely tells him that this is just the beginning, and when the cannonball suddenly changes direction and starts hurtling to the side mid-flight, Ichigo and his friends are left screaming in fright while Ganju pulls the scroll he was reading earlier out of his vest. When Ichigo wonders what he is doing, Ganju explains that Kagizaki is a two-part incantation, with the first part controlling the launch and direction while the second part controls the acceleration and trajectory, allowing him to gradually increase the accuracy of the cannonball. With Ichigo expressing understanding, Ganju tells him to not get in the way if he wants to arrive safely. As an unnerved Ichigo acknowledges this, Ganju tells him and his friends that they need to stabilize the cannonball in order to enter the Seireitei and will accomplish this by evening out the discharge of their Reiatsu, which they can accomplish by keeping their hands on the Reishūkaku so they can see how much energy everyone is releasing, before requesting that they adjust their outputs accordingly because they will all die if anyone makes a mistake. With Ichigo and his friends affirming this, Ganju begins reading the second incantation of Kagizaki aloud while the others continue to infuse the Reishūkaku with their Reiryoku. Orihime meekly informs Ichigo that he is releasing too much Reiryoku, and though he apologizes for this and tries to adjust, Uryū tells him to lower it a little more, prompting a flustered Ichigo to claim that he is trying and has already lowered it by a lot. With Sado merely saying his name, Ichigo grows frustrated and frantically acknowledges Sado's second request while continuing to try to lower his Reiryoku output. Distracted by this, Ganju accidentally reads the same line of the incantation twice and angrily accuses Ichigo of causing this, only for Ichigo to express exasperation at this being his fault too while Ganju criticizes him for talking so much. .]] However, as Ichigo and Ganju butt heads, causing Orihime and Uryū to attempt to stop them, a nervous Sado directs their attention outside, where they see the Seireitei rapidly approaching while the cannonball hurtles toward it. Within the captains' assembly hall in the First Division barracks, the assembled captains listen to the announcement of intruders within the Seireitei, and 5th Division Captain Sōsuke Aizen expresses disbelief at intruders being able to enter the Seireitei while 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki wonders if it is the Ryoka. With the Shinigami outside rushing to secure entrances, Kenpachi runs out of the assembly hall despite Aizen's protests. joins her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.]] Watching Kenpachi run through the alleys below with a smile, his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, leaps off the top of a nearby building and somersaults multiple times as she calls out to him. As Kenpachi looks at her, Yachiru lands on his shoulder and inquires if he is pursuing an enemy, prompting Kenpachi to confirm this before explaining that it is a Ryoka who survived an encounter with 3rd Division Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, whom he cannot wait to fight. Back in the assembly hall, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto notes that it cannot be helped and declares this meeting adjourned for now, as he will issue Gin's punishment later. warns Gin Ichimaru to not take him lightly.]] Upon being ordered to assemble their individual divisions at their respective battle stations, the captains begin filing out of the room, only for Gin to remain standing in place. Stopping next to Gin, Aizen observes that the intruder alert came at a very good time for him, and when Gin claims to not understand what he means, Aizen asserts that he cannot get away with it and warns Gin to not take him lightly before walking away, leaving 10th Division Lieutenant Tōshirō Hitsugaya to stare at the area where he was standing with interest. In the Shishinrō within Senzaikyū, Rukia is surprised to see the sky outside her narrow window lighting up. stares in shock at the approaching cannonball.]] A bright light appears in the air above the Seireitei, and as Kenpachi stops to look at it, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai stands with his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, and nervously wonders what it is while Aizen stands elsewhere with his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, whom he assures that the object is unlikely to make it through the Shakonmaku, though she decides to order the other Shinigami present to get back regardless. With other unseated Shinigami realizing that it is coming their way, the cannonball rockets through the air, which flickers with electricity in front of it, as a frightened Uryū declares that they are going to crash into the Shakonmaku. Asserting that they have no other choice, Yoruichi instructs the Ryoka to pour as much Reiryoku into the Reishūkaku as they can, which they comply with as the cannonball smashes into the Shakonmaku, sending multiple shockwaves rippling across its surface and onto the area beyond the Seireitei. While the Shinigami below watch electricity flare outward from the cannonball and realize that it stopped, Aizen expresses astonishment at something being composed of dense enough Reiryoku to survive impact with the Shakonmaku. At the site of the impact, the cannonball manages to push through the Shakonmaku and comes apart, leaving Ichigo and his friends suspended in midair. When Ichigo wonders why this is happening, Yoruichi tells the Ryoka to not get separated and reveals that the cannonball is only temporarily holding them up due to being dissolved when it hit the Shakonmaku. With Uryū realizing what this means, Yoruichi explains that it will soon form a vortex of energy that will explode and vanish before clarifying that they will be blown apart by the shock if they are separated when this happens. Suddenly, the remaining energy around them begins to swirl around in a vortex, sending Ichigo and his friends flying around while they scream in fright, and Yoruichi notes that it has begun, prompting Ganju to refuse to be blown away. Upon seeing Ganju swimming through the air toward him, Ichigo expresses shock and tells Ganju to not come near him, only for Ganju to counter by telling Ichigo to get away if he does not like it as an embarrassed Uryū berates them for arguing at a time like this. With Yoruichi instructing them to grab onto whoever is nearest and not let go, Ichigo curses and grabs onto Ganju, who questions his reaction, as Sado grabs Orihime and Yoruichi lands on Ichigo's shoulder. However, upon failing to grab Uryū's hand, Sado lets go of Orihime and propels himself forward to grab Uryū by the collar before throwing him back to Orihime as he screams, leaving Sado to fall toward the Seireitei. As Ichigo and his friends call out to Sado in concern, Yoruichi assures him that Sado will be fine and reminds Ichigo that he needs to ensure his own safety first in order to search for Sado later. Frustrated by the situation, Ichigo reaches out for Orihime, who reaches back and calls out to him in return as they hold onto Ganju and Uryū, respectively, but the energy vortex explodes before the two of them can grab each other's hands, resulting in the Ryoka being sent flying in four different directions while cloaked in energy. Watching this from below, Kenpachi looks at each of the flying energy trails and grins as he wonders which of the Ryoka is the strongest. Next Episode Preview Declaring that he will confront the Ryoka himself, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai realizes that his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, is gone, and when he asks her if she knows where it is, 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori reveals that someone was using it to slice pickled radish, prompting Renji to release his Shikai and command Zabimaru to chop up the radish as Ichigo Kurosaki observes that his character has changed a lot recently. Characters in order of appearance Events *The Seireitei Infiltration Powers and Techniques used Kidō: * Navigation Category:Episodes